Going Home
by Peony-chan
Summary: Ja'far and Aladdin were able to return home after living away for so many years. Warning: Aladdin and Ja'far are a little OOC. But there is a reason. Also, Fem!Ja'far There is a bit of crossover with Negima.
1. Chapter 1

Ja'far and Aladdin are a little OOC. But there is a reason. You just had to read to find out.

I don't own the song, Negima or Magi. All those belong to their rightful owners.

**Chapter 1**

_**Darling when did we fall? When was it over?  
Darling when? When did we fall? When was it over?**_

Taking a long drink from her glass, Ja'far savored the alcohol flowing down her throat and listened to the lyrics of a familiar song as it blared in the background. Ignoring the other patrons around her, Ja'far could feel that some of the alcohol taking effect.

_**Darling when? When did you cry? I couldn't hear you  
I suppose it is the price of falling in love.  
I suppose it is the price of falling in love.**_

The bar was full tonight as people danced on the dance floor with colourful lights flashing about or people drinking and chatting with some of their friends or with the other patrons. But tonight, Ja'far was just by herself, wearing only a black strapless dress, black lace choker necklace, low black heel shoes and her black poncho coat lying on the stool next to her.

That didn't bother her. Being alone was part of her plan when she decided to head out for the evening. She just hoped when she left the apartment that Aladdin locked up the place. She shouldn't be too worried about him since he is careful, but she can't help but worry a bit.

_**Darling when did we fall? When was it over?  
Darling when? When did we fall? When was it over?**_

Ja'far dropped a bill on the counter and headed towards the exit. Feeling the need to sober up before heading home, the white haired woman decided a walk in the cold evening was in order.

_**I suppose it is the price of falling in love.  
I fear that it's the price of falling in love.**_

"Haven't seen you around before." A low male voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

Ja'far generally ignores the males that try to make a move on her. But this man didn't understand about the concept of personal space nor had a bit of gentleman decorum with him. He was standing in front of her and giving the white haired woman a sultry look.

Ja'far gave a sly smile and played along. The man just noticed her smile and relaxed posture, but failed to notice the hard and cold glint in her eyes.

_**I fear that it's the price of falling in love.**_

"Well…" Ja'far moved close to the man and tipped her head up a bit to place her mouth beside his ear. " you're not my type."

She punched the man in stomach. Hard.

The man crumpled to the floor in pain.

Ja'far didn't bother to stick around and watch him groaning in pain and left the bar.

_**I fear that it's the price of falling in love.  
I fear that it's the price of falling in love.**_

* * *

It was two a.m. when Ja'far arrived back to the apartment. The apartment was dark and it was only illuminated by the faintest light from street lamps outside the windows. However, there was still one room in the large apartment that still had its' lights on and Ja'far made her way to it.

It was a fairly large room and it was converted into an art studio a year ago when Ja'far and Aladdin moved into the apartment complex. Ja'far couldn't help but always feel impressed when Aladdin finishes a painting. The young boy was talented, but he built that talent when he started drawing and then painting. He drew and painted whatever he saw; he liked or sparked a muse.

Last Christmas, Aladdin presented to his older sister figure a painted portrait of Ja'far playing her cello. The background was a Victorian library and in the painting, Ja'far was wearing her strapless, burgundy ruffle gown and a diamond chocker necklace.

Ja'far had carefully hanged the portrait in her bedroom.

"What are you painting at this time of the hour?" Ja'far asked. She had noticed that Aladdin was focused in painting.

Aladdin stopped his brush in mid stroke and a puzzled expression spread over his face. Wearing a smock over his pajamas and sporting an impressive bed head with his long braid half done, the young boy appeared as though he just woken up from a long sleep.

"I… dreamt of them again. It was faint, but I think I remembered some parts of what they looked like." That startled Ja'far.

Quickly making her way over to Aladdin, Ja'far peered at the painting.

The painting was only a quarter done as there were strokes of coloured paint all over the canvas. There were half painted silhouettes of people they knew, but only the colour of their hair and what clothing they wore were only painted. The expressions, their face, the colour of their eyes, there was nothing there. Only a blank white spot was there where their face was supposed to be.

A forlorn look appeared on Ja'far's face. She gave Aladdin a light hug of comfort from behind. There was no need for words to be exchanged. Both understood what was going through each other's mind.

Ja'far didn't get much sleep that night. It was more like she didn't sleep a wink. Wearing her pajamas and lying in bed, the young woman couldn't help but think of the portrait Aladdin was painting.

Seeing the painting again had left her feeling depressed and nostalgic.

Haven't seen the people in the portrait for a long time and not remembering their faces had made those feelings deepen further.

Shifting to her side that faced the window, Ja'far could see the faint rays of light as sunrise was near. Her eyes and body felt tired and heavy, but her mind and heart would not allow her to sleep.

"Sin…" Ja'far whispered to herself.

* * *

She continued to watch the sunrise.

Aladdin and Ja'far had parted ways as they arrived to the school campus of Mahora City. Aladdin had run off when there was a surprise announcement by the Student Council that this week was Punctuation Week. Anybody late to class gets a yellow card. Ja'far couldn't help but snickered at the thought when she remembered the look of surprise and then shock appeared on Aladdin's face.

Making her way to the science building of Mahora University, Ja'far walked passed various people who were heading to class or doing their daily business. Arriving to the building, Ja'far entered and gave a nod of good morning to the security guards. The guards knew who she was since she was always at the science building and gave the young woman a smile and a greeting in return. Heading towards the medical section of the building, Ja'far walked passed numerous people wearing lab coats.

Arriving at her destination, Ja'far scanned her access card on the security system and entered through the unlocked doors of the lab. Quickly dropping her satchel and coat at a nearby coat rack and slipping on a lab coat, Ja'far swiftly went to work.

It was around three p.m. when Jafar finished her work. After saving her work on her USB drive, she left the lab after making sure all of the equipment were put away and grabbed her coat and satchel.

There were not much people in the lab today since there were some events happening across Mahora Campus and Ja'far was glad since this gives the whole lab to herself. Her research was making progress, but she had hit a barrier which left her irritated. Ja'far hurriedly made her way to Library Island or she would be late for her part time job. One of the benefits of working at the infamous Library Island was that Ja'far was given full access to all of its facilities and books, courtesy of the Dean of Mahora Academy.

Arriving to the library, Ja'far could feel that something was going on. The library was infamous for storing numerous books that were said to be incredible and hard to find, but it was dangerous since it housed a lot of security system that still have not been disabled despite the Library Exploration Club being founded eighty years ago. To be able to work at the library, one must be physically fit, athletic, nimble and strong to dodge the many traps and scale the library shelves to do their jobs. Ja'far qualified for the job since she passed the fitness and stamina test of the interview and beating out the other twenty applicants.

Setting her things at the reception desk and giving a brief greeting to the head librarian, Ja'far decided to follow that feeling.

That sensation was coming from beneath the library.

Ja'far didn't mind kids. In fact, if people were to describe her interaction with kids of all ages, they would call her a mother.

Because she was acting like one right now.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Ja'far scolded to the five people that were sitting on their knees in front of her. "Did you not know that the underground library is forbidden without permission? Or did you not take precaution to think about the dangers?"

Finding the infamous child teacher, Negi Springfield, his three students and Aladdin trying to out fly a dragon was not something Ja'far was expecting when she investigated the disturbance she was feeling. After knocking the dragon out with a spinning back kick, Ja'far quickly led the five to a nearby reading room. Making sure that there were no injuries of any kind, Ja'far let out the 'mother' side of her.

Finishing her scolding and checking again to see if they had any sort of injury, Ja'far patiently listened to what they had to say. After hearing their explanation, Ja'far instructed Chachamaru Karakuri to stand on the other side of the room and gave a look of disappointment to the other four: Aladdin, Negi Springfield, Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki.

"You are stupid."

That blunt statement felt like a ton of bricks to them.

Ja'far let out a tired sigh. "Listen; there is a reason why half of the library is closed off. There are still a lot of dangerous traps around and not even someone from the Library Exploration Club can walk around here as though this is a field of flowers. Next time I find you doing this again, I have no choice but report this to the dean. Understood?"

All four nodded their heads.

"Good." Ja'far's expression softened a bit. "Let's head to Reading Room 1. I'm sure you guys are pretty thirsty right now. The reading room has some pretty good selection of tea in there."

"Ah. Thank you, Miss…" Negi never asked for her name, but Ja'far got the clue.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Anderson." Ja'far answered. "And I guess you already met my little brother, Timothy."

* * *

"Why didn't you stop the dragon yourself?"

Ja'far was giving Aladdin a piercing look from across the dinner table. Aladdin shifted nervously in his seat before answering.

"Didn't want to give myself away."

"You could do a simple attack that appeared to be low level. That way they wouldn't suspect a thing." Ja'far said as she moved a piece of carrot to the side of her plate.

"They would still get suspicious. If I were to perform a spell or do a physical attack on that dragon, I think they wouldn't leave me alone until they got some answers." Aladdin answered as he took a sip of his milk.

"True." Ja'far said, seeing what Aladdin was implying. "Why were you at the library? I thought you were going to buy some art supplies after school."

"I was going to head over to the art supply store, but I had to return some books I borrowed." An exhausted expression spread over the young boy's face. "Wish I hadn't spotted them heading underground through the closed off entrance of the library. I got a little curious, followed them and bumped into them when a trap revealed my presence and the dragon appeared. And the rest you know yourself."

"And you didn't have time to check out those middle school girls' breast." Ja'far lightly teased to ease the rigidity around them.

"I grew out of that phase!" Aladdin snapped as a light blush appeared on his face.

"Liar liar pants on fire." Ja'far grinned.

Suddenly, both of them laughed at their childish fight. After sharing a laugh, Ja'far gave Aladdin a soft expression.

"You've been up to something other than doing artwork. What is it?"

Aladdin tilted his head a bit as a wistful expression appeared on his face. He got off his chair and walked over to Ja'far. Ja'far didn't do anything and just patiently sat and wait for what Aladdin is about to say.

Aladdin took the young woman's right hand in his and gave a squeeze. There was nothing between the two but the feelings of care and love of siblings. Aladdin had always regard Ja'far as an older (sexy) sister and Ja'far had viewed Aladdin as a little brother. Being with each other for many years didn't change those feelings and thoughts.

Aladdin took a deep breath and said the words he wanted to say to the older woman for a while.

"I think I found a way to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Listening to 'Amazing Grace' by Darlene Zschech was something that Ja'far needed so badly after hearing Aladdin's news.

"I think I found a way to go home."

Disbelief.

That was the very first thing Ja'far felt when Aladdin said those words.

"I have been reading some philosophy books and ancient texts for some time."

'Nuvole Bianche' by Ludovico Einaudi began to play from the Ipod speakers.

"It's still pretty much a theory. I haven't tested it out. But… maybe we should give it a try."

"Give it a try, huh?" Ja'far whispered to herself.

Somehow, after many years of desperate wishing to return home was coming true. But Ja'far can't help but feel scared.

After living in this world where the rules of the universe was different, Ja'far had come to terms with it. She didn't know how Aladdin felt. Both seldom talk about their feelings of living in a world where people didn't have any Magi and a different concept of magic.

When they first arrived to this world, Ja'far and Aladdin almost lost their lives due to many reasons. But now, ever since the twenty first century came along and with people becoming more open minded of the world around them, life has been almost peaceful for the two. Ja'far had taken many classes in the universities around the world on science, language and the classics and Aladdin had taken visual arts while learning philosophy, classics and religion. But during those years, the ex-assassin and Magi had taken the time to also learn this world's form of magic. It was years of hard work of study and training, but it paid off. Now, Aladdin had developed a way to return them home.

"Home… Sindaria…" Ja'far thought. Feeling the exhaustion overcome her from the lack of sleep, Ja'far eyes clouded and closed.

Softly in the background, a lullaby was being played.

* * *

Ja'far had always admired the Dean's office. A large room with wooden panels, a large bookshelf, a large wooden desk and an enormous air window, the room gives a scholarly feeling. Ja'far usually takes once a day of every month to have tea and discuss various things with the Dean.

But not today.

"Miss Anderson. The Dean will see you now." The secretary informed.

Walking pass the wooden doors, Ja'far walked to the where the dean was sitting behind his desk.

Dean Konoe was an old man with a very long head, long white beard and wearing impressive large hoop earings. The man was a fair one and Ja'far was very thankful to him. In return of having access to the facilities on campus and attending school, Ja'far and Aladdin in return helped protect the school campus and the secrets of the magic world.

"Hello Miss Anderson. What can I do for you today?" Dean Konoe gestured for Ja'far to take a seat.

But Ja'far remained standing.

"Good morning to you Dean Konoe. I hope I am not bothering you right now." Ja'far greeted with a smile.

"Now, now. I'm usually not that busy in the morning. So tell me what brought you to my office again. Is it a new tea recipe you have?"

Ja'far gave a small smile. But her smile had a bit of uncertainty to it.

"I have come to ask you a favour, Konoe-san. I know this is out of nowhere, but may I and Aladdin have at least a week off?" Ja'far asked, her smile not leaving her face.

Konoe-san just gave a small smile in return. But his eyes had another expression to it.

"Of course. You and Aladdin had been working so hard that you both need a well needed vacation." Konoe-san answered. "But really, this is a first time you had come to me to ask for a break. Usually, you just send in a note or email."

Ja'far knew what the dean was implying. If she had a request or a report to relay, she usually emailed or passed a message to him. This time she had to explain why she had come to request a favour in person.

Ja'far explained and the dean listened.

He gave his approval for Ja'far's request and gave her a wistful smile and said "Good luck."

Ja'far bowed in respect and left the office.

If she and Aladdin did find a way to return home, she thought of the tea and conversations she had with the dean. It would be one of the many things she would miss dearly.

Both Aladdin and Ja'far had finished their businesses for the day after talking to a number of people who knew of their history. Many were sad that they might not see Ja'far and Aladdin anymore, but were happy nonetheless if Ja'far and Aladdin were able to return home.

Ja'far had finished packing the necessary items she needed in her duffle bag. Zipping it up, she stood up and stretched her arms to release some tension from her shoulders. Her waist length hair was a little messy, but Ja'far paid no mind to it. She could hear Aladdin moving around in the kitchen and Ja'far assumed that he was making some tea or keeping himself busy since he did finished packing earlier.

They decided to test Aladdin's theory tonight.

Aladdin had explained his concept thoroughly to Ja'far. What they needed was a pool of water. It didn't matter if it was a fountain, bathtub or a pool. It just has to be enough water that would surround them. The fourth magi explained that there was no need for an incantation or magical equipment, but one of them had to be in a relax state of mind to put the theory to work. Aladdin explained further that in the last year or so, he had struggled to remember a location from their past and succeeded in remembering the grassy plains where the Kouga Clan had occupied. After remembering and burning the memory in his mind, Aladdin painted the landscape in case he forgot. But what amazed Ja'far of Aladdin's ingenuity was his thought of the world. Aladdin explained that even though the two worlds are different in geography, politics, language etc. Both worlds still contained universal traits such as nature, the elements and the human nature.

Ja'far thought Aladdin was truly a genius and would have strangled him to death in her embrace.

"Tonight." Ja'far thought, feeling the fear and anxiety throughout her body. "We're going home."

The sun had already begun setting.

* * *

Ja'far was glad the bathroom in their apartment was big.

Because both people would ending up hitting each other with their luggage.

Carrying a large dark blue duffle bag, Ja'far adjusts the strap on her shoulder. Before her, Aladdin had a large black traveler's pack on his back. Both of them were in the bathtub that was filled completely with warm water and Ja'far was glad that she decided to wear khaki shorts instead of pants. Feeling the water soak into her running shoes and socks was gross, but the white haired women waited for her companion to begin.

"Here. Hold my hand tightly. Since this is our first attempt, I'm afraid something would happen to us if we don't hold on to each other." Aladdin instructed as Ja'far held both of his hands in a death grip. Before Aladdin could continue to talk, Ja'far interrupted him.

"Aladdin… I want you to know that I won't blame or hate you if this doesn't work." Ja'far quickly said, giving the younger boy a comfort smile. "I… am proud though. This is something I would not be able to think up."

Aladdin felt reassured. If his idea fails, it failed then. If they can't return home, they still had each other.

"Let's start." Aladdin began to instruct his older sister figure. "While I initiate this, I want you to relax. I know that I'm the one that is supposed to be relaxing, but I want both of us to be comfortable for the travel."

Ja'far nodded in understanding and closed her eyes.

Her grip on Aladdin's hands did not lessen and Ja'far could feel her muscle tensions relaxing. Her sight was black, but she could feel her mind relaxing to the point where she didn't notice her surroundings.

Her body began to feel warm even though the water around her legs was getting cold.

Suddenly, she felt as though she was falling as water surrounded her body completely. Ja'far was able to breathe in a bit of air to hold her breath, her grip tightened around Aladdin's as they were pulled through the water. She was abruptly pulled in a direction. Ja'far felt her hands slipping out of Aladdin's, but she couldn't open her eyes. With a final pull, Ja'far hands were empty. Panic was rushing through her. She could feel that she was running out of air as the pulling motion on her body stopped. Needing air, Ja'far quickly swam to the surface. Feeling splashes of water around her and the air entering through her nose and mouth, Ja'far coughed up the remaining water as she tried to calm herself.

It felt warm around her and in her sight, Ja'far could tell that it was daytime. Her duffle bag and clothes felt very heavy and her long waist length hair came undone from the bun during the travel in the water. Noticing that she was in an oasis, Ja'far quickly made her way to dry land but immediately noticed that something was wrong. Panic began to rise in the woman as she noticed the missing familiar presence.

"Aladdin? Aladdin!" Ja'far yelled for the young boy as she turned to every direction to see if he was nearby.

"ALADDIN!"

There was no answer from the young boy.

Ja'far never felt so upset of being alone. Her foster brother wasn't in sight and she did not know where she was. In fact, Ja'far doesn't even know if Aladdin's theory had worked. All she knew that she was in an oasis, surrounded by a desert and not knowing if Aladdin is alright.

Ja'far grit her teeth in frustration and worry as silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Unlike Ja'far, Aladdin had to struggle a bit with swimming. His travel pack was heavy and the Magi thrashed as he swam to the surface. Grabbing hold on whatever he can, Aladdin was able to surface and cough up a bit of water from his throat. What he grabbed on was a small fishing boat and a large hand gripped his right wrist and yanked him on the vessel.

Aladdin could feel his muscles aching for some rest, but he refused to succumb to the tiredness. Right now, Aladdin's eyes were shut tight as he was trying to calm himself and figure where he is and if Ja'far was also with him.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A deep male voice asked.

The language was familiar to Aladdin, but he was more focused on trying to calm his nerves and clear his mind from the erratic ride.

The large hand that pulled him on the boat was now on his forehead and Aladdin opened his eyes a bit. He saw a blurring image of a large man before blackness took over his consciousness.

* * *

Ja'far was able to request a ride with a caravan of merchants. After struggling to communicate with the merchants in the language she had nearly forgotten, Ja'far made an exchange with them in return with a trip to Balbadd. While traveling with the merchants on one of their businesses to Balbadd, Ja'far will work for them until she reached her destination.

But Ja'far had not further made plans once she will arrive to Balbadd. The white haired woman actually felt lost for a bit. Not knowing where Aladdin was, Ja'far attempted to contact with him through telepathy or through her smartphone (which she and Aladdin tampered theirs to improve the communication to benefit for both of them). So, far she was not able to get in contact in Aladdin and that made Ja'far more worried for her foster brother's well-being. But it was feeling the familiarity of being in a place where she knows that made Ja'far feel lost. The language, the environment, the weather etc. was coming back to her in full force and Ja'far could feel the anxiety hitting her in the chest from time to time.

The unexpected excitement of talk erupted around her and Ja'far looked outside the tent of the caravan to see what everyone was so frivolous about. Over the hills and down the road before the caravan were some familiar looking buildings.

They had arrived to Balbadd.

* * *

Aladdin woke up when his consciousness returned. The blanket that covered his bare body slipped onto his lap as the young boy looked frantically around him. He was sitting on makeshift bed and it appeared he was in a room that only had a small table with a chair and the makeshift bed. The room was illuminated by a single candle on the table. The window in the room was a small one, but Aladdin could still see that it was evening after seeing the darkened sky. His belongings and the clothes he wore weren't in the room and that made Aladdin more alert of his safety.

Aladdin only remembered the unpredictable travel through the water and the last thing he saw was a man who pulled him from the water. He can't remember what the man looked like since his sight was blurry, but it appeared Aladdin wasn't harmed in any way minus his missing belongings.

The door to the room opened as a young woman wearing only a long dress and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders appeared. She was startled to see Aladdin awake and accidently dropped a small pile of blankets from her arms. But her reactions turned from shock to relief in an instant.

"Oh, thank goodness. You've been unconscious for the entire day." The woman said as she picked up the items she dropped. "My husband said that you just appeared out of nowhere from the water near his fishing boat. When you fell unconscious, my husband panicked and brought you back to our house and called a healer."

Aladdin didn't say anything. He could understand what the woman was saying, but he was trying to form the words to reply back.

"Are you hungry?" The woman placed the pile of blankets on the table. "There is still some soup and bread. Your belongings and clothes are drying right now."

Aladdin still didn't say anything as he was trying to form the words to say it.

The woman thought that Aladdin's lack of reply and silence meant that he wanted to be alone. Not wanting to stay in the room with the silent atmosphere, the woman was about to leave through the door until she heard the frantic rustle of sheets and turned back to Aladdin.

After some desperate thinking, Aladdin was able to remember to form the words he wanted to say. But seeing the woman was about to leave, Aladdin was about to get off the bed before he remembered that he didn't have any clothes on. But the rustling of the sheets in the silence caught the woman's attention.

"Th-th-thank y-you." Aladdin stuttered and gave the woman a grateful smile.

The woman smiled in return.

* * *

The sun was shining, the temperature was warm and the market in Balbadd was bustling with people shopping and selling.

Ja'far wasn't enjoying it though.

For a long time, Ja'far had become accustomed to the four seasons and didn't fully appreciate the summer season. Maybe because she didn't enjoy the hot temperature or that she gets easily sunburned. Right now, she was helping the merchants unpacking the merchandise and setting up the stand. All in all, Ja'far wouldn't mind the task if she wasn't wearing such dark clothing to cover herself up from the sun.

"Wish I could us my textile system to put on some lighter clothing." Ja'far grumbled to herself as she felt another bead of sweat run down the side of her face. She had helped one of the workers unload merchandise from the caravans and the work was still enjoyable.

"You're really working hard, Ja'far." Leila commented as she passed a bag of oranges to the white haired woman. Leila was one of the merchants of the caravan and Ja'far had witnessed one of her hot tempered moments.

"Well, I did a lot of odd jobs there and then." Ja'far replied, but remembered the many part time jobs she had when she and Aladdin lived in the other world.

Leila's friend, Salsa, was with them too and the three women chatted merrily about many topics.

When their jobs were done, Leila and Salsa dragged Ja'far down the market to look at some of the merchandise. Ja'far was grateful to the two girls for being patient and kind to her. Before, Ja'far ran in front of the caravan to stop them. Most of the merchants didn't appreciate how she just appeared to stop them abruptly, but some were suspicious of her because they suspect Ja'far to be a thief and the style of her clothes were some they had never seen before.

Leila and Salsa were chatting over at a jewellery stand as Ja'far stood a fair distance away from them. She never had interest in window shopping, but time by time Ja'far would go shopping just to see the latest items for sale. Most of the times, Aladdin would drag her along for a 'girl time' and dress Ja'far up in clothes that he commented that made her cute, sexy, and beautiful.

"I wonder where Aladdin is. Hope he's okay." Ja'far thought dejectedly. Ja'far was inching to look at her smartphone, but bringing it in view at the market would be a bad idea.

"Ja'far! Ja'far! Doesn't this necklace suit you?" Salsa ushered Ja'far over and showed her an elaborate necklace. The necklace was beautiful and Ja'far can't help but admire the intricate gold designs with the red gems.

"Would you like to try it on, miss?" The merchant behind the table asked the three women.

"No. It's alright." Ja'far quickly refused.

"Why don't you try it?" Salsa insisted and gesture Ja'far to try on the necklace.

"I can't. The necklace is much too beautiful and I don't think I could wear such a pretty thing." Ja'far said. Ja'far could feel her neck itch a bit behind the black brocade choker she was wearing.

The merchant gave them an irritated look before attending to another customer.

"That necklace would have looked nice on you." Leila commented as the three women left the jewellery stand and continued their way through the market.

* * *

Aladdin had learned that the kind woman who he had met was called Meena and that her husband, Hasan, had rescued him. Meena was generous to provide Aladdin with some spare clothing and some food that she kept warm for him just in case he had woken up. Hasan had arrived home after accompanying the healer home and what Aladdin learned from the fisherman was that he arrived at a small port town in the Akita Kingdom. It was late in the evening and the couple had already retired to bed. Aladdin was still awake, not feeling tired after he had just slept the day away. Meena had unpacked his travel backpack (struggling a bit and figured out how to use the zipper) and taken his things out to dry. Some of the items that didn't get wet during the water travel were with him and Aladdin was immensely glad that his smartphone was modified to be waterproof and survived the hectic trip.

Lying face down on the makeshift bed with his forehead against his left arm, Aladdin just mindlessly fiddled his smartphone with his right hand and in deep thought. The theory had worked, but it separated him from Ja'far and the young boy was feeling the guilt getting bigger. He had silently promised to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and now he doesn't know where she is. His smartphone didn't have any reception and if Ja'far was close by or some kind a miracle happened, Aladdin's smartphone would have gotten a signal despite the lack of the technology that is around.

Looking at the screen of his phone again and noticed that there was no change, Aladdin let out a frustrated and tired sigh. Letting the phone drop from his hand and burying his face deeper into the sheets, Aladdin felt tired and miserable.

"Ja'far…I hope you're okay."

* * *

Ja'far had managed to change into a lighter outfit, but still wore the same brocade after Leila, Salsa and her returned to the caravan from their walk through the market. Ja'far had found the outing fun and enjoyed her time with the two girls who had been accepting of her when she just had met them. The merchants and Ja'far had finished packing up the merchandise and were having a lively dinner with everyone chatting about their day. While the merchants, Leila and Salsa were enjoying themselves, Jafar walked to the port to think.

Along the way, the white haired woman savored the air and feeling she thought she had forgotten. Living away from the places she used to know, Ja'far had nearly lost the image as though a child forgetting their own childhood. Arriving at the dock that had many boats, Ja'far savored the breeze and the smell of the ocean.

During the whole day, Ja'far had many thoughts going through her mind. Was Aladdin alright and where was he? Will she go to Sindaria from Balbadd or search for the young boy? Should she contact the Sindarian court right now? Were Sinbad and the others alright and are they still at Sindaria? Will she be able to recognize them when sees them again? So many thoughts went through her mind and Ja'far panicked when she realized that she had no definite answer for any of those questions.

Ja'far could only sigh in gloom.

Taking out her smartphone from her pants, Ja'far looked at the screen and nearly dropped the device in surprise.

On the screen in clear view was a single reception bar.

* * *

The noise was faint and annoying. Aladdin scrunched in annoyance and tried to figure where the noise was coming from. The noise was familiar and he realized the sound was an incoming call from his smartphone.

Aladdin sat up abruptly in the bed and felt a welt spot on the side of his mouth. He rubbed the drool off with the back of his hand and quickly answered the phone without looking at the caller id.

"Ja'far!"

No answer, but Aladdin could hear some shuffling and a faint sound of… waves.

"Aladdin?! Is that you?" A familiar voice called.

Aladdin felt relief spreading through him. He quickly answered back.

"Ja'far! It's me! Are you okay? Where are you?" Aladdin frantically answered. His hands were shaking as he waited for Ja'far's answer with anticipation.

There was a bit of shuffling and sniffling. Was she crying?

"I'm okay. I'm at Balbadd right now." Ja'far said. "Oh God… I thought something had happened to you and I couldn't help but think of what could have happened to you."

Aladdin felt the same and gripped his phone tighter. Now that both of them knew where each other were, they could finally meet up. Aladdin's mind was quickly calculating the amount of the time of Ja'far's travel to the town and estimated that she would be here in about a week or so.

"However," Aladdin thought "she could be here in a day or so if she used a shortcut."

"Aladdin? Are you still there?" Ja'far asked, sounding a bit worried since the boy went quiet for a moment. The young woman's voice snapped Aladdin back to reality.

"Yeah." Aladdin shifted the phone in his hand. "Listen, I'm staying at a town that is beside a port in the Akita Kingdom. It is called Jerulo. Do you think you can make it?"

"You did not need to ask." Ja'far indignantly answered. "And yes, I will be there in a day or two."

Silence.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Aladdin asked, feeling a little creeped out.

Ja'far chuckled at the boy's reaction. "Trade secret."

* * *

Ja'far had left the caravan after expressing her many thanks to the merchants, Leila and Salsa. After promising that she would try to visit them whenever they are in Balbadd, Ja'far left for the town of Jerulo. Traveling by land was out since it would take years for her to reach the town and the fastest transportation was by boat.

"And I did say I would be at the town in a day or two." Ja'far thought as she looked up at one of Balbadd's merchant ships. Burly men were around her as they carried heavy crates and barrels on to the boat. The merchant who owned the ship agreed earlier to let Ja'far board the ship to travel to the port town, Jerulo, after she paid a certain amount of money to him. However, Ja'far already noticed an odd expression in the man's eyes. Her plans were to use the ship as a transport and once it's close to land Ja'far would simply just 'hop' over to the town.

A man yelled loudly that the merchant ship was about to set sail. Ja'far shifted her duffle bag on her shoulders and boarded the ship.

From the corner of her eyes, Ja'far saw that she wasn't the only person boarding the ship as three more people walked on to the ship.

* * *

"The sea has neither meaning nor pity." Ja'far recited as she looked at vast ocean from the ship, her dress rippled from the breeze. "Quote by Anton Chekhov."

It had already been a day since the merchant ship had left the port in Balbadd and the ship was traveling fast to its location since there were good winds. The workers were busy with maintaining the ship on course and some, even the captain, had tried to get close to Ja'far. But they were derailed from trying when the young woman would give them an icy glare that promised pain and nightmares. The other people that were also traveling on the ship only appeared in front of everyone during meal times from their cabin. So far, no one knows much of them and Ja'far heard from the workers that the captain allowed them to travel on the ship after they paid him a hefty amount of money.

Suddenly, a man shouted that the town port was in sight. Ja'far ran to the front of the ship and looked at the long strip of land that was in sight. It was only mid-afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky. The town was in sight and Ja'far could feel Aladdin's presence. However, what really stood out was a large building that stood behind the town. The size of the building, Ja'far assumed, was equivalent to the size of a four storey building with a clock tower in the center. The ship was still far from the port, making it difficult for Ja'far to see the appearance of the building correctly. But she noticed the shift of the mood on the ship.

"Look. Isn't that the Dungeon they called Asvan." A man whispered to his friend.

"I heard that many people never returned when they enter it."

"I heard that when it appeared a year and a half ago that no one lives near it since they began to experience horrible nightmares. One man I heard slit his throat because it was unbearable."

The whispers kept on going and Ja'far could feel an aura of menace from the Dungeon. But after experiencing so many horrors and nightmares, the feeling felt like a spider was just crawling up her arm.

The ship was still a fair distance away and Ja'far could tell it would take an hour or so to get there. But the whited haired woman could not wait. Rushing into the cabin and grabbing her duffle bag, Ja'far hurried back on to the deck.

"Hey!" Ja'far called to the closest man. The man jolted at Ja'far's sudden yell. "Tell the captain thanks. I'll be going now."

Before the man and the others that were with him could comprehend what Ja'far meant or question her, she had already disappeared from their sight.

* * *

Arriving at the port was easy, but startling a crowd of people was something Ja'far didn't want to deal with. After making a quick getaway, Ja'far made her way to a small house where she sensed Aladdin's presence is. Knocking on the door, Ja'far waited.

The door opened and in the doorway was a young woman who was just a bit shorter than Ja'far. The woman gave Ja'far an incredulous look as the whited haired woman adjusted the strap of her bag.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry for bothering you but is Aladdin with you?" Ja'far asked.

The woman's expression changed from incredulous to a bright smile. "You must be Aladdin's older sister. Come in come in."

Ja'far walked into the house as the woman closed the door behind her. Ja'far looked around the room that she had entered. It was a small room with a small kitchen with sunlight streaming through a window. A small round table with three chairs were also in the room and one part of the wall had dried meat, vegetable and fish hanging from it. The room did not have much but Ja'far felt it was a cozy one.

The door that was opposite to the entrance was opened with haste and Aladdin appeared in the door way. Without warning, Aladdin ran to Ja'far and had his arms gripped around her waist. Ja'far didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"You're here. I'm so glad that you're okay." Aladdin said and loosened his grip a bit to look up at Ja'far. "I couldn't help but think how you were."

"I told you that I would come as fast as I can." Ja'far said as she released Aladdin from her arms. Remembering that there was another person with them, Ja'far turned to the other woman and gave a low bow.

"Thank you so much for helping Aladdin." Ja'far said. "I am Ja'far."

"I'm Meena and I'm glad to help Aladdin." Meena smiled. "I'm just happy that Aladdin was able to reunite with his older sister. He was pretty depressed until he told us last night that you were coming."

"Well, he's a cry-baby a bit." Ja'far laughed.

Aladdin just pouted at Ja'far's teasing.

* * *

Meena had convinced Aladdin and Ja'far to stay for another day since it would take a whole day for the both of them to travel to Sindaria by ship. Meena was pretty excited to have guest staying over and had left for the market to buy the ingredients to prepare for dinner. Meena's husband, Hasan, would not return until sunset and this left Ja'far and Aladdin with some spare time. That was until Ja'far decided to drag the Magi to the Dungeon that was located at the end of the town.

Arriving to the where the Dungeon was located, Ja'far and Aladdin knew something was off with this part of the town.

There were no people.

It was quiet and Ja'far and Aladdin could sense that the houses and buildings around the dungeon were empty. With this section of the town abandoned, it had a chilling atmosphere to it. But the feeling wasn't coming from the deserted town; it was coming from the Dungeon, Asvan.

"I guess those sailors were right." Ja'far murmured as she observed the Dungeon that lay before her and Aladdin.

"Were right with what?" Aladdin asked, as he too was looking up at the imposing building.

"That people would get nightmares if they lived near the Dungeon. That would explain why this part of town is empty. The people realized that the nightmares are caused by its presence and left before many other people are harmed." Ja'far explained.

"I can see why. This building is giving off a menacing presence." Aladdin said. "Do you think this is part of the Dungeon's attribute?"

There was no reply from Ja'far.

"Ja'far?" Aladdin turned to the woman, but she wasn't beside him.

"Hey! Aladdin! Come over here." Aladdin turned to where his older sister was shouting from. Ja'far was standing on the steps that lead to the gate of the Dungeon. Aladdin quickly made his way to where she was.

Ja'far stared at the entrance way a bit more before turning to Aladdin with an excited look in her eyes.

"Did you notice? The Dungeon has a Victorian Gothic design"

Aladdin was skeptical to what Ja'far was referring and looked at the building more closely. But after a second, he realized she was right.

"That… is amazing." Aladdin said. "Now that you mention it, the Dungeon does look familiar. It looks like the Parliament Hill Building from Canada."

Ja'far was looking a bit excited and Aladdin remembered that Ja'far had studied architectural history when she attended the University of Oxford. Ja'far walked up a step and without warning jumped up to the roof of the building. Aladdin followed closely behind her. Ja'far was running her right hand over the stone of the clock tower.

"This feels like limestone. If I remembered, the Parliament Hill in Ottawa was also made with limestone since there are abundant of them in the region." Ja'far said as she observed the texture of the stone.

"Makes you wonder." Aladdin murmured.

Ja'far was about to say more until both of them realized that they weren't the only people in the abandoned part of town. The presences were coming towards the Dungeon and it was coming quick.

Ja'far grabbed Aladdin and pulled him against her as she ducked in the crevice of the building and tower. Aladdin didn't protest being pulled into her embrace and both of them kept quiet. They did not have to cover their presence since both of them had done it for a long time. Ja'far and Aladdin could see three figures making their way to the gate way of the Dungeon and without slowing their pace, the three figures went through. But Ja'far and Aladdin had seen enough.

Those three figures were surrounded with the Black Rukh.

Al-Sarmen.

* * *

Aladdin and Ja'far were running down a corridor that was dimly lit by the torches. Behind them, a shadowy creature with many tentacles like arms was chasing them by moving through the surface of the corridor.

Ja'far cursed as she and Aladdin hit a dead end. The unidentifiable monster was a just coming around the corners until Aladdin used gravity magic to create a hole under them.

After witnessing Al-Sarmen entering through the Dungeon's gate, Aladdin and Ja'far knew that the situation was bad. If the dark organization was to retrieve the djinn, Asvan, then it could be used for horrible and devastating matters. Without coming up with plan, the two entered the dungeon and headed to the treasure room before Al-Sarmen reached it.

Trying to navigate their way to the treasure room was a bitch though.

After encountering many monsters that could have come from a bunch of horror movies, Ja'far was going to call it quits. But remembering that if Al-Sarmen was to retrieve Asvan, then she and Aladdin would die in this hellish place.

Falling into complete darkness, Ja'far struggled to adjust her position to stop her fall until a familiar hand grabbed hers. Aladdin had grabbed her and used gravity magic to stop their fall. Without further ado, the white haired woman floated beside the small figure.

"You okay." Aladdin asked. Ja'far tried to make out Aladdin's figure, but it was pointless. The darkness around them was pitch black and felt like the empty space was trying to suffocate them.

Ja'far gulped. "I'm okay. But it's so dark in here that I can't see you."

Aladdin shifted beside her. "Hold on."

Suddenly, a ball of white light appeared before them and Ja'far could see Aladdin beside her. Aladdin waved his right arm and more spheres of light began to appear. The spheres were ranging from a small size to the size of a soccer ball and Aladdin had them spread out to illuminate their surroundings.

It was big and empty. Their surrounding appeared to be a large cave that descended downward and it looked like a bottomless pit. A slight breeze came upward and slight ruffled the hair of the two.

"There might be a bottom. If there's a draft, then there might be an opening." Aladdin observed as he moved some spheres of light downward.

"No choice." Ja'far whispered. "We'll have to go down. If we don't reach a bottom, we'll have to think of something else."

Ja'far grasped Aladdin's right hand and gripped it tightly. Aladdin returned the gesture. Looking at each other and confirming their resolve, both of them steadily descended down.

* * *

Aladdin's prediction was right and they had reached the bottom part of the cave like hole. Once they reached solid ground, the Magi sent the light orbs flying around them. There was a tunnel on the far end of wall and both Ja'far and Aladdin headed into the tunnel with readiness.

It was dark and cold, but both were more worried about if more monsters appeared. But none appeared when they walked into the tunnel.

They had been walking for a good half hour before a light appeared at the end. With relief, Ja'far and Aladdin ran to it. The light was blinding and two stopped when they noticed they were on a cliff. Below them was a spectacle. An abandoned city was below the cliffs and at the opposite end were large ornamental doors with the emblem of a pentagram.

"We reached it!" Both shouted with glee. Without a moment to waste, Ja'far and Aladdin quickly descended down to the city. Once they reached the bottom, both of them began to sprint towards the impending doors that were couple of kilometers away from them.

They had just run a hundred meters to the door until Ja'far abruptly turned to her right and pushed Aladdin off his path because he would have been impaled by a large stone spear that came out of nowhere. It was a close call for the Magi.

"Oh. Look Lolu. Those two dodged my stone spear." A childish baritone voice quipped.

"Pretty good. But remember Toma. We're here for business and not play." A feminine voiced said. "Hala should be near the doors right now."

Appearing before them from a top of a building were two of the people of Al-Sarmen that had entered the dungeon. One was a tall and slender man wearing large black cloak with a white Oriental outfit. The other was a tall and bulky woman that was also wearing a black cloak and a dark blue Oriental dress.

"Shit!" Jafar thought. "Aladdin, forgive me. But we have no time right now."

Aladdin was confused. "What are you saaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiii iiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg!"

Aladdin was thrown quite high in the air and towards the doors of the treasure room.

"Forgive me!" Ja'far shouted to the small spec that was falling towards the doors.

"Oh. So you had him go on ahead. That was quite clever." Toma said as he chuckled. His baritone voice was echoing around him.

"We have a job right now, Toma. Why don't you do something about this little bug." Lolu said as she gave a discourteous look towards Ja'far.

"If I'm a little bug, then you guys are probably the big and ugly ones." Ja'far smirked as she got into a fighting stance.

Lolu glared with animosity at Ja'far. "You'll be sorry you ever said that to us."

* * *

KABOOM!

"Oowww…" Aladdin groaned in pain as he landed painfully in front of the doors that lead to the treasure room. "That was not nice big sister!"

Abruptly, Aladdin didn't notice the pain anymore as another presence was near him. The young boy quickly got to his feet and faced the figure that was a couple of meters away from him. The figure was tall and was wearing a large dark cloak with a checkered red and black mask on his face. In his white gloved right hand was a tall staff adorned with thorns. Aladdin didn't need to think who it was since he knew who that other figure is.

"Seem someone got to the door before me. Tell me, what's your name?" The masked man asked.

Aladdin didn't answer. He stared at the figure with a blank look.

The figure tilted his head a bit. "Not going to talk. Well, I don't have a lot of time right now. So, move a side."

Unexpectedly, an explosion went off from a distance away. Aladdin didn't need to think twice of how the explosion occurred.

"Seems Toma and Lolu founded someone to play with. Well, once they are done and all I'll just wait for them." The tall man sighed.

"Tell me. Has the organization finished licking their wounds? Seems you and the other two are in a hurry." Aladdin said, never wavered his gaze from the figure.

"Now how do you know about us?" The figure perked up when Aladdin mentioned the organization. "No matter, we are in a bit of hurry." The man raised his staff. "I would like it if you just disappear."

The man swiftly brought down his staff and an explosion erupted where Aladdin was standing.

* * *

Ja'far was getting bored.

So far, she was just dodging the attacks that the two members of Al-Sarmen were aiming her with. The attacks were big, but Ja'far faced attacks that were far greater.

Jumping up in the air to dodge spikes of stone that sprouted in the ground below her, Ja'far decided she had enough. Using the force of her jump and a gravity spell, Ja'far landed on top of half destroyed building.

"You know. If you want to kill me, you'll have to try harder." Ja'far smirked as she can see that her insult had riled up the two people.

"You bitch! Take this!" Lolu screamed in fury. Without hesitation, Lolu angled her dark vessel, a broad sword, to her chest and shoved it with all her might.

"Okay… maybe I overdid it with the insults and teasing." Ja'far thought, feeling a little panicked.

The Black Rukh were in a frenzy and entering the woman. The wound in Lola's chest was deep as blood spilled from it. The bulky woman just had an insane smile on her face before it was covered with the Black Rukh. The Black Rukh covered the woman, her figure grew and in its place was a black monster wearing skin like armour and gigantic black bat wings. The monster gave a mighty roar, spread its wings and took flight.

"Oh. You can't have all the fun, Lolu." Toma chided at his airborne companion. He turned to Ja'far and gave her a wide childish grin. "Maybe, I should join in the fun." The man thrust is dark metal vessel, a short dagger, into his chest.

"FML!" Ja'far cursed and prepared herself.

* * *

"If you want to eliminate an enemy, you must not hesitate to use of all you got." Aladdin said as he walked away from the mini crater where the explosion occurred. A thin sheen of light was surrounding him as he stood a fair distance away from the man who tried to kill him.

"A bolg. So, you're magician." The figure tilted his head to the left. "No matter. My companions and I are on a tight schedule. It would be beneficial if you and your friend would disappear from our sight."

Aladdin just stared at the man, but a smile just spread across his face. "It is the same with me." Aladdin took a step backwards and brought up his right hand.

"_**Astel Notte Grama."**_

The man was confused. The words that the boy had just said were not familiar to him.

Aladdin began to chant with accuracy and swiftness.

"_**Απίστευτα μαύρη φωτιά. Κάψτε τη γη και τον αέρα του. Από τον Κάτω Κόσμο και να έρθουν πιο πάνω με τη θερμότητα και να κάψει όλη τη ζωή. Καψίματος Κόσμος του Άδη.**__**" **_

_**(Blazing black fire. Burn the land and its air. Of the Underworld and come above with heat and burn all life. Scorching World of Hades.)**_

Black fire appeared and surrounded Aladdin. Without warning, Aladdin aimed the black fire towards the tall masked figure and released it.

The black fire was devastating and it spread rapidly around Aladdin and the tall figure. The fire spread into the city and many buildings and objects began to burn. The air became stifling and hard to breath. The tall man did not have time to dodge and his bolg was not strong to withstand Aladdin's 'Scorching World of Hades' and was destroyed in an instant.

Aladdin brought down his right hand and toned down the black fire until it was not blazing hot around him. He turned to the direction where Ja'far was and he could see that she was still battling against the two last Al-Sarmen members.

* * *

The Dark Metal Vessel users were throwing attacks at Ja'far as the young woman dodged them with ease. But Ja'far could see that they just threw the attacks everywhere, hoping to hit Ja'far as the white haired woman did not have a single injury on her.

A distance away, Ja'far could see that the area near the doors to the treasure room was ablaze with black fire.

"Aladdin is okay." Ja'far thought. "I can't keep him waiting."

Just as Ja'far was about to land on a building, a giant sphere of hot water flew towards her in great speed. Ja'far ducked out of the way, but another attack came from behind her. Many columns of stone spears were flying towards her and the white haired woman had to dance around them to not get hit.

"Oh. Seems the pretty lady is a good dancer." Toma chuckled.

"Shut up!" Lolu growled. "I want her dead right now."

The two Dark Vessel Metal users were now in their Djinn Equip Form. Both appeared as Medieval Knights with black armour as Toma was behind Ja'far and Lolu before her. The man still had that childish grin on his face while his female companion wore a twisted angry expression.

"Together!" Lolu shouted and aimed her broad sword at Ja'far. "She can't possibly dodge two Extreme Magic attacks at the same time!"

"I guess our play time is over." Toma sighed in disappoint as he brought his dagger above his head. He gave Ja'far a disappointed smile. "Too bad we can't play with each other anymore."

Without any signal, both Dark Vessel Metal users released their Extreme Magic onto Ja'far.

"Sharrl Infigar Baldo!"

"Rea Arsarros Zaraam!"

Thousands and thousands of hot water spheres and earth javelins rained upon Ja'far. The attack was so immense that dust exploded and the air became hot and humid. No one could had dodged a double attack and lived.

"Hahahahahahahahah!" Lolu laughed in insanity. "Look, Toma! Isn't this exciting? That bug didn't have anywhere to dance to!"

"Oh. True." Toma scratched his chin a bit. "Now, lets…"

Toma never did finish what he said. His head dropped on to the ground below him.

"Toma!?" Lolu screeched in shocked.

The rest of Toma's body fell as it returned to its normal form. Behind the body stood Ja'far who was covered in dust, her dress was somewhat burned and she had a medium dark red fan in her right hand.

Lolu was further shocked and angry.

"You!" Lolu screeched in fury. "How the hell are you still alive!?"

Ja'far gave a small smile before answering. "Well, your attacks were so slow. I just skipped around them and got behind your friend without you or him noticing."

Ja'far brushed some dust off of her right shoulder and gave a small smirk towards the seething woman.

"Now, I don't have much time to play anymore. So, this is the end." Ja'far raised her fan and adjusted it sideways to cover half of her face.

"_**Mal Ran Lotto Vesta."**_

Lolu prepared to attack with another Extreme Magic, but found that her last attack depleted much of her strength.

"_**Καύση λευκό φως και θερμότητα. Η δύναμη της φύσης που κλονίζει τον ουρανό και τον ουρανό. Βροχή τα κάτω σε απεργίες που αφήνει ερείπια στο πέρασμά του. Οργή των Θεών Θάντερ.**__**"**_

_**(Burning white light and heat. The force of nature that shakes the sky and the heavens. Rain down in strikes that leaves ruins in its wake. Wrath of the Thunder Gods.)**_

Striking her metal fan down, a series of lightning bolts began to rain down up on the surface around Lolu and Ja'far. The light was blinding as the earth around them began to explode and crumble. Lolu was stricken with fear and attempted to dodge the lightning strikes, but it was useless. The lightning was fast and unpredictable and she was struck. Her screams of pain and devastation rang in Ja'far's ear, but the white haired woman wasn't bothered. Ja'far didn't trouble herself to dodge the on pouring lightning strikes as she already had conjured a shield around her. After a minute or so, the lightning stopped and Ja'far could see a large lump of burning meat a fair distance from her. The smell was disturbing, but Ja'far disregarded it as she tucked her metal fan away and began sprinting to where Aladdin is.

* * *

Running past some buildings that were still burning from the black fire, Ja'far joined Aladdin at the doors.

"Aladdin! Are you alright?" Ja'far asked as she observed the surrounding around them. Half of the abandoned city was destroyed due to two battles, but both of them came out with no major injuries.

"I'm fine." Aladdin replied and turned to the doors. "Let's go."

Ja'far nodded in agreement and both of them pushed the enormous doors opened.

Inside the treasure room, it was filled with clay and stone items. It was huge with many massive pillars that extended high into the ceiling. Some of the items looked familiar to Ja'far and Aladdin, but they had no time to relax. Right now to leave the dungeon and return to the outside world, they need to find the vessel that housed the Djinn, Asvan.

Ja'far and Aladdin began scavenging through the items to look for a familiar pentagram mark. Most of the items didn't have them and the two of them even looked at the items that were on display or not part of the picture. Both of them were getting exasperated.

Something caught Aladdin's attention from corners of his eyes and he walked over to it. It was a small wooden jewellery box. It was a simple square one with just a few engravings on it. But on top of the box was the pentagram symbol.

"I found it!" Aladdin shouted and Ja'far ran over to where the Magi is. Looking at each other, Ja'far nodded to Aladdin. The boy placed his hand on the jewellery box.

Immense power exploded from the jewellery box and spread throughout the treasure room. The clay and stone items began to turn into gold and jewellery. From within the box, a large figure began to form and appear. It grew until it barely touched the ceiling.

The Djinn was a female with a curvy feminine figure with reptilian scales covering part of her body. She had immense long black hair with blue skin and her body was partially covered with some white material that extend from her left shoulder to her right hip and both of her arms had were adorned with silver bracelets. The gold earrings jangled from her ears. However, what stood out the most was the demonic look in her eyes.

"Who will become King?" Asvan questioned as she looked down towards Ja'far and Aladdin. "I am Asvan, a Djinn created by King Solomon from humanity's Fear and Calamity."

The aura that Asvan was emitting was tremendous. It resonated power and menace. Aladdin and Ja'far now understood why there were some towns people that received nightmares by being near the dungeon. Asvan was a representation of humanity's worst nightmares.

"Why… if isn't this the Magi." Asvan smiled down at Aladdin and gave a low bow. "How do you do?

"Hi!" Aladdin waved. "Nice to meet you."

Asvan just nodded her head in return, but turned to Ja'far. Ja'far bit her lip in uneasiness when she saw that Asvan had a skeptical look on her face when observing the white haired woman.

"What a peculiar creature you are." Asvan tapped Ja'far on the head with the tip of her forefinger. It felt as though a heavy dictionary fell on her head. "The amount of magoi you have exceeds that of a normal person. I almost believed that you were another Magi if I hadn't taken another look. But what makes me think is that both of you seem… old."

Ja'far felt her body go stiff when Asvan gave her views. Aladdin also went stiff too. If Asvan, a djinn who was able to see the difference between Ja'far and Aladdin to a normal person, then it would be bad if another being that has the same calibre of a djinn to see them.

"Enough talk. Of the people that reached the treasury, I choose you as my master." Asvan stated as she gave a low bow of respect to Ja'far.

"… I think you might be mistaken. You see, I didn't intend to capture the dungeon in the beginning. We only enter to stop some horrible people from retrieving you." Ja'far protested.

"You doubt my decision." Asvan looked as though she was insulted. "I really don't care much about humans since I find them to be all the same. They go from white to black or black to white. It's quite annoying. However, I like you. I can tell by looking at you that your skills surpass of any human or magician and that your abilities are compatible with my affinity, lightning."

"She's good." Aladdin said, feeling a bit awed that Asvan can simply tell that Ja'far was powerful person just by looking at the young woman.

"But… it's that look in your eyes you have." Asvan chuckled. "I like those who have a bit of madness in them.

Ja'far didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't question it so much." Asvan said, giving Ja'far a smile. "Even if a person does not show it, there are truly mundane people who can be a king. Your abilities are a testament of that."

Finishing her declaration, Asvan disappeared in a flash of bright light and a beam of the light went to Ja'far's right thigh and to her metal fan. A pentagram was now embossed on to weapon.

"FML!" Ja'far cursed.

Aladdin just patted his older sister's arm in comfort.

* * *

After packing over ten bags of gold and ready to leave the dungeon, Ja'far gave one look around the treasure room and felt relieved that she and Aladdin are now able to go home.

The ride was comforting and quiet. Aladdin had fallen asleep, his head on Ja'far's lap. Ja'far had her back against a bag of treasure as she was lost in thought.

"Mad, huh…" Ja'far thought. She looked down at Aladdin who had a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. "At least you are there if I get out of control."

Suddenly, they began to descend and everything became dark.

Ja'far and Aladdin were jolted awake by loud yells and cheers from above. It was sunset and they were in a hole where the dungeon had previously stood and the bags of gold were spread out around them.

"Look! Those people conquered the dungeon!"

"Just like in the stories!"

"Incredible! They made it out alive!"

"Look at those bags of treasures!"

Ja'far and Aladdin looked at each other.

Despite that they didn't plan on conquering a dungeon, somehow, they felt happy, excited and relieved.

They joined in with the cheering.

* * *

The port town, Jerulo, was having a massive party in celebration of the Dungeon was conquered. Many people came out to see Aladdin and Ja'far and both now truly understand how celebrities felt whenever they went out to public.

Aladdin and Ja'far had met up with Meena and her husband, Hasan. Meena cried in relief and happiness when she saw that the two were safe and explained that they were gone for a few days and knew something had happened when she noticed that their belongings were still in the house. Aladdin had made up a story to explain to Meena and Hasan of why they went dungeon diving. Something about a flock of birds that suddenly attacked Ja'far and Aladdin and both end up falling through the dungeon's gateway. Though, Ja'far found that the story was a little bit exaggerated.

The party went on throughout the night.

It was sunrise the next day when Aladdin and Ja'far departed for Sindaria on a merchant ship. They had promised Meena and Hasan that they will visit again and left a huge bag of treasures for them. Meena and Hasan had tried to refuse the gift, but Ja'far simply brushed off their protest and said that it was a thank you gift for looking after Aladdin.

Jerulo was becoming smaller and smaller as the ship set sail in the direction of Sindaria and Aladdin and Ja'far returned to their cabin when Jerulo was out of sight.

Aladdin threw himself on the bed while Ja'far sat on the chair at the table.

Both of them felt anxious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the anniversary of the battle between Al-Sarmen and the Kingdom of Sindria. The battle did not take place on the southern island, but rather on another island that Sindria occupied for holding and development of their navy ships and garrison. The dark organization had taken the chance to attempt to weaken Sindria's military before attacking the kingdom. But they were thwarted with their attempts, but this had left many casualties. Only six of the generals, the king, Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana with many of the Sindrian soldiers participated in the battle. But the cost was heavy. Many died defending their country and those who did not die were left with grave injuries. Half of the navy ships were destroyed. But they were lucky that the battle did not take place in Sindaria. However, for those who knew them well. The loss of one of the eight generals and the advisor of the King Sinbad and the Fourth Magi was a heavy blow. Those who witnessed their death saw that the two were engulfed by a powerful blast. There were no bodies found, only the shattered burnt pieces of Aladdin's staff and Ja'far's Balalark Sei.

Sinbad and Alibaba were the most effected with the death of their love ones. For Sinbad, to lose his subordinate, ally, and friend was a devastating. Alibaba felt as though his heart broke again. Losing Cassim was hard enough, losing another friend made it worse.

Sindria was always a cheerful country with the people and citizens.

But not today.

Today, the country is in mourning of the ones who lost their lives from the battle. A huge monument was erected in the center of the plaza and was dedicated to those who died defending their country. The plaza was flocked with the citizens giving their respects and placing flowers and wreaths at the monument base. The King and his court had already paid their respect for those that died and were now returning to the palace to pay their respects again.

In the courtyard, there was a stone monument that was erected a year ago. The courtyard was filled with blooming flowers as a large tree was adjacent to the monument. It was erected for the loss of their close allies and friends.

On that monument, there were epitaphs dedicated to Aladdin and Ja'far.

Morgianna laid a bouquet of flowers at the base of the tombstone, her heart feeling heavy.

All of the generals, Sinbad and Alibaba were standing around the monument in silence. One by one, people began leaving and the last to stand at the monument was Sinbad, Alibaba and Morgianna.

There were no words exchanged between the three. Right now they were trying to settle their still wounded heart.

* * *

It would take another day or so for the merchant ship to reach Sindria. The winds were favourable, but it was the Southern Creatures that had the crew and passengers on the edge. There were no warriors from Sindria to ward off the sea creatures who were experienced to handle this problem. But there had been no attacks on the ship as Ja'far and Aladdin were there. Both didn't have to lift a finger to defeat the Southern Creatures, but scaring them off by revealing their terrifying aura was enough to signal the creatures to swim off in fear.

The ship was sailing towards the southern country at a calm pace. For Ja'far and Aladdin, both were in their cabin and passing the time with whatever they had. Ja'far was reading a book and taking notes while Aladdin was drawing in his sketchbook. The reason why they were staying in their cabin instead of enjoying the weather on the deck was to avoid the people who wanted to talk to them. It wasn't that Ja'far and Aladdin were unfriendly people; it was just that they needed their own personal space. One man almost 'accidently' touched Ja'far. But the man was interrupted by Aladdin who 'accidently' kicked him in the manhood.

"I wonder what Ja'far/ Aladdin is thinking?"

Both of them were in deep thought. Ja'far was mindlessly copying her notes while Aladdin sketched just has some random objects. Their arrival to Sindria was coming close and Ja'far and Aladdin were tense. They had not talked about what they going to do once they arrived to the Sindrian port. But the captain of the ship had informed them that he heard a rumour that the mayor of Jerulo had sent a notice to Sindria that a Dungeon Capturer was heading to Sindria. With the news, both now know that there would be a crowd of curious people waiting for them.

"Hey, Ja'far?" Aladdin flipped to a new page in his sketchbook. "Once we arrive, do you think that Alibaba and everyone will be there?"

Ja'far stopped writing. She did not turn to Aladdin as a frown was on her face. Hearing his question erupted another feeling.

Anxiety.

But Ja'far questions that feeling. What was she anxious about? Meeting the people who she hadn't seen for such a long time? Did they change? Would she recognize them? Would they recognize her and Aladdin? What would she say to them?

There were so many questions and Ja'far didn't know how to answer them.

She puts down her pen and turned to Aladdin. With the white haired woman facing towards him, Aladdin could tell that Ja'far was feeling distressed by the look in her eyes. He wondered if Ja'far was feeling the same feelings as him. He also thought of many things of what would happen if they meet their friends again. They never talk about it. Probably because the hope of going home was small, almost like a candle light that was able to flicker out.

"What are you to say to them when you meet with them again?" Ja'far asked.

"… I don't know." Aladdin answered, he laid his sketchbook down on his lap. "But you know, whenever I imagine us meeting them again, I just think up how it would be. If I see Alibaba and Mor, I would just run up to them, give them a big bear hug and yell 'I'm back!'

"I can imagine." Ja'far chuckled and smiled at Aladdin's impression. "Maybe, I should do that to Sin. I just say 'I'm back. I hope weren't slacking off while I was away,' or something along that line."

"Maybe you should tell him that he looked a lot older when we last saw him." Aladdin laughed as he imagined the King of Sindaria's panic expression whenever anyone tells him that he looked old.

"What about the other generals. Oh! Maybe I should say 'I hope you didn't destroy the place while I was gone. It'll be coming out of you paycheck!" Ja'far laughed.

"Hahahaha!" Aladdin laughed loudly. "And I just say to Alibaba that he hadn't gotten any taller!"

Both were now laughing out loud. The anxiety momentarily forgotten as they thought of their reactions when they would be able to meet with them again.

* * *

The council with the King of Sindria and his Generals had ended after discussing the country's trade. Most of the parliamentary members and some of the generals had left the meeting room. The ones that had not left yet were Sinbad, Yamuraiha and Drakon. Yamuraiha and Drakon done were about to leave, but noticed that Sinbad was still looking over some papers from the meeting. The High King of the Seven Seas didn't looked so well. He was concentrating on the document before him. But his expression was also laced with exhaustion and he had black bags under his eyes. It had been awhile, but the generals had noticed how Sinbad was working himself to fatigue.

"Your Majesty," Yamuraiha said, her voice was laced with concern for the tired king. "You should take a break."

"It's okay." Sinbad began reading another document. "I'm almost done with these."

"Yamuraiha is right." Drakon said. "You look as though you are about to fall collapse from over work."

"No, I'm not tired. Really." Sinbad said, trying to reassure the two generals. But his insistence did not work.

Yamuraiha and Drakon exchanged a look between them. Both understood the silent message between them and they began sorting and stacking the scrolls and paper that before Sinbad. Sinbad was startled a bit of their actions, but sighed in tiredness.

"I wasn't done looking at those." The king said.

"I know." Drakon lifted a bunch of scrolls in his hands. They looked like a small pile of long blocks in his dragon like appendages. "Yamuraiha and I will finish looking over these documents for you. For now, you should go rest."

"Really, I'm not that ti…" Sinbad's words were caught off when Yamuraiha snatched the document he was reading out of his hands.

"Go!" The magician picked up the stack of papers. "If your people were to see their king looking like a ragged doll, they will think his subjects are not doing their work properly."

Sinbad sighed in defeat. Once his generals put their minds to it, they won't change their minds.

"Fine." Sinbad stood up from his seat. "I'll get some rest."

Both Yamuraiha and Drakon smiled in relief.

They were about to leave the meeting room until a parliamentary member entered the room. He gave a bow of respect to the generals and king.

"My king and generals. I am sorry to interrupt you, but I have brought some news."

Sinbad just gestured for the parliamentary member to continue.

"There had been some news coming from an envoy at the port town in the Aktia Kingdom, Jerulo. It seemed that the Dungeon Asvan, which was located at the town had been conquered."

Sinbad was confused. It was unusual for them to receive news of a dungeon being conquered since they had not many relations to most of the dungeon conquerors or of small town even though they had trading relations with the Akita Kingdom.

"Why would we receive this kind of news?" Drakon questioned. "I believe we do not know who conquered the dungeon or have any relations to them."

The parliamentary member cleared his throat. "They said the dungeon conqueror is a young woman who is accompanied by a young boy."

"That still doesn't tell us anything." Yamuraiha said.

"There is more." The parliamentary member said. "The dungeon conqueror and her companion are now traveling to Sindria on a merchant ship. They had left the town a few days ago and should arrive in a day or so."

That news was startling Sinbad, Yamuraiha and Drakon.

* * *

The news of a dungeon conqueror that was traveling to Sindria spread throughout the Sindrian Palace like wild fire. People were talking about it constantly and it had left many people to question who that person is.

In the throne room, Sinbad and his generals were gathered to talk of the news. It was startling to hear that a dungeon conqueror that had conquered a dungeon recently was traveling to the southern country. They do not know who the person is or if this person and her companion are dangerous. The Sindrian Court had already heard the stories of the Dungeon Asvan and how its presence drove many of the townspeople of Jerulo into madness. As of now, they had come to a decision that Sinbad and some of his entourage will wait at the port for the unknown dungeon conqueror and see what kind of person she is.

* * *

Both Ja'far and Aladdin suddenly sneezed at the same time.

"Is someone talking me?" They both thought.

* * *

Alibaba and Morgianna were constantly hearing about the arriving dungeon conqueror. Some were curious, worried or excited of the arrival. It was impossible to not hear people talking about it whenever they walk through the palace.

It was a year ago when the battle occurred and both had changed, inside and outside.

Alibaba had become a bit taller and his hair had grown to his neck where a small pony is. He still wore the red rope around his neck and he wore a simpler outfit with his sword, Amon, tucked in his belt.

Morgianna was still the same height, but her flaming red hair had grown past her shoulders and was put in a high ponytail. She was wearing her household vessel on her arms as her knee length dress fluttered slightly from the breeze. In her arms was a small bouquet of flowers as she followed Alibaba on another visit to Ja'far and Aladdin at the monument. They had always visited the monument every day and both of them would just talk to Aladdin and Ja'far what was happening at the palace, their training, the food they had tried etc. Sometime, whenever they had nothing to talk about, Alibaba and Mor just stayed at the monument for a bit as though they were hanging out with their friends again.

Arriving at the monument, Morgianna laid the bouquet of flowers before it. There was a pause when Alibaba began to talk.

"Hey Aladdin, Ja'far. How are you guys?" Alibaba said as he sat down, facing the monument. "You wouldn't believe what everyone is talking about at the palace right now."

Mor just sat down beside Alibaba and listened as he talked to the memorial.

* * *

The captain had given the news to Ja'far and Aladdin that they would arrive to Sindria the next day, possibly in the afternoon. The weather has been calm as the ship made its way to the Southern Country. As the ship sailed to its course, Ja'far was watching the rolling waves and the blue water from the deck. She was leaning on the edge with her head tucked between her arms. Her hair was set in a French braid and a bun as her knee length cream coloured dress fluttered along with the ocean breeze.

The white haired woman had a lot on her mind and she had thought the fresh ocean air would help her think better. But it didn't work. There were still no answers to the questions she had thought earlier and even if she and Aladdin had thought and laughed at what they would say to their friends, it still made her worry.

"Ja'far!" A familiar voice called. Ja'far turned to the direction where the voice was yelling from.

On the other side of the deck, Aladdin strode towards her with his sketchbook in his hands. The Magi had a broad (but silly?) grin on his face. Ja'far left eyebrow arched up at his expression. Something was telling her Aladdin was up to something.

"What is it? Did you found something interesting to draw?" Ja'far asked as she smoothed down the front of her dress.

Aladdin's grin broadens a bit and he flipped to the next page of his sketchbook. He turned the book over and showed his older sister what was on the page

Ja'far's eyes bugged out and her mouth fell to the floor in shock.

"Remember last year when we stayed in New York for Christmas and that someone you knew who worked at Victoria Secret was in desperate need of a model for the show since one of the new models cancelled out on them. Well, you owed that person a favour and I got a free ticket to see the show. Good thing I had a photographic memory or else I wouldn't be able to sketch this." Aladdin boasted.

Aladdin had sketched the image of Ja'far (black and white) wearing a lacy bra and underwear that was decorated with a small black bow on the cleavage. Her legs were adorned with thigh high socks with ribbons wrapped around it as her fitted with high heel shoes. On her shoulders was a pair of medium size angel wings that had bits of specs that resemble shine on the feathery appendages. Ja'far remembered that the makeup artist had used a minimal amount of makeup to cover her freckles, a bit of red lipstick, black eyeliner and silvery metallic eye shadow. The hairstylist had styled her long hair wavy to illuminate the shape of face. But what caught Ja'far's attention the most was the seductive expression on her image's face. This is something that the white haired woman did not want anyone, especially in Sindria, to see.

She bolt towards Aladdin to grab the sketchbook.

Aladdin leaped aside and began to run. Ja'far chased him, a look of fury on her face.

"Give that to me!" She shrieked.

* * *

"Sin!" Sinbad was startled from his nap as a familiar voice yelled. "You were supposed to look at those and had them signed before this afternoon."

"Please Ja'far! I've been signing documents after documents." The king whined as he rubbed his right hand to show his aching pain. "Please give me a break."

The white haired woman huffed in indignation as she placed another large stack of papers on Sinbad's desk. The desk was over flowing with sky high piles of papers waiting to be read and signed. Her green keffiyeh fluttered a bit behind her as Ja'far crossed her arms. She gave Sinbad a semi-glare. Her glare didn't waver as Sinbad attempted to put on his best puppy eyes. After a few seconds, she let out a tired sigh.

"Fine. You can take a break for a bit." Sinbad almost cheered, but Ja'far continued to talk. A wicked smirk spread across her face. "But after you finish looking at this pile."

Ja'far pushed a stack of papers that was near Sinbad. The mountain of papers began to over and on to the King of the Seven Seas. Horror and fear shot through Sinbad as he screamed when the papers buried him.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sinbad yelled as he sat up abruptly in his bed. Sheens of sweat was on his forehead as his heart was beating frantically with the sound of heavy breathing throughout the vast and grand bedroom.

The dream was terrifying dream.

Sinbad huffed a bit and noticed from the window that it was still dark. The sunrise was still far off. He cleared his throat a bit and found that his mouth felt parched. He got out of bed and ignored the cold air that began creeping up his bare body. The King of Sindaria walked over to a table where a jug of cool water and a cup were placed earlier. As he poured the water into the cup, Sinbad began to think of his dream. Being buried under a pile of paper was truly frightening. But it was seeing the familiar face in his dream that made the king nostalgic.

The absence of his white haired ex-assassin really hurts him. Dreaming of her again left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

* * *

Aladdin was imagining that the crew and the captain were trying to get a little too close to Ja'far.

Scratch that. He was sure that they were trying to get to Ja'far.

The captain was the most lecherous and stupid out of all the others.

As the captain was allowing both of them to travel on the ship to Sindaria, he was probably expecting some sort of small payment. As Ja'far is the older out of the two, he slyly (which Aladdin found laughable since it the captain showed that he didn't have any) went to Ja'far when he thought she was alone (Aladdin was still close by, just that his form is so small that he was hardly noticeable). Ja'far refuted the captain's advances and mentioned briefly that the Sindria's government would be interested in some 'interesting' items that the captain had on his ship. The captain left Ja'far alone, fuming that a woman would reject him (and the message doesn't go inside his peanut size brain.)

Ja'far was satisfied that the captain ceased his advances on her. But Aladdin wasn't about to let him go that easily.

Having nothing on him, Aladdin silently crept to the captain's cabin where the man was passed out drunk on his bed. Aladdin stood over him, a look of pure menace and mischief on his boyish face.

Five minutes later, As Aladdin tiptoed back into the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him, he made his way to the bed where Ja'far was soundly asleep. He got under the covers and snuggled close to her with his head lying on her bosom.

Aladdin's eyes began to slowly droop. He nestled a bit closer to Ja'far.

As his consciousness was waning, the Magi can't help but smile a bit as he knew what was going to happen in the middle of the night.

"This should teach him a lesson." Aladdin thought. "A lesson to all: do not disrespect or look down at the female sex."

A scream of pure fright suddenly erupted and it wasn't even near daybreak.

Ja'far and Aladdin continued to sleep, both not woken by the scream as the other crew members.

A silly grin broke spread across Ja'far's sleeping face.

* * *

The next morning, the crew members were busily managing the ship as Sindria was just a half a day away. The captain was absent, so his first mate was in charge. Ja'far and Aladdin only learned that from the crew that the captain was unwell due to too much drinking and claiming that a woman with red eyes and a demon mouth tried to seduce and eat him.

Ja'far was skeptical with the news, but she brushed it aside.

Aladdin walked around the ship's deck with a satisfied smile on his face.

Sindria was now in sight.

* * *

The news of a dungeon capturer traveling to Sindria had somehow traveled to the city. There were mixed feelings in the people as some were still recovering from losing their loved ones from the battle. Sinbad had reassured his people that there was no threat to the country. It was only the king's reassurance that there wasn't an outbreak of panic on the streets.

The weather was hot and sunny as Sinbad and his generals walked to the ships dock. The merchant ship from Jerulo was arriving momentarily. Along with the king and his generals, only a few soldiers were accompanying them as to show to the dungeon capturer and her companion that they were no threat to the country and that the king had heard of her arrival and simply wanted to greet her. There was already a crowd of people at the dock, curious to see the dungeon capturer.

Before they had left the palace, Sinbad had given the orders to his trusted generals that if the dungeon capturer and her companion were a threat. They were to arrest and had them detained.

Along with Sinbad and his generals, Morgianna and Alibaba were accompanying them to see the people's arrival.

The merchant ship had docked at the port. To the Sindrians, the ship was just a normal merchant ship.

As a plank was set down, a number of men began unloading the massive bags that contained the treasure from the ship. Some of the men were startled to see that the appearance of important people and some of the soldiers with them. A buff man walked over to where Sinbad is and gave a low bow of respect to him.

"I am the first officer of the merchant ship." The man introduced. "I apologize that the captain is not here to greet you, but he is… not well right now."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow at the man's change of tone when he mentioned that the captain was "not well right now."

"There is no need to apologize." Sinbad brushed the first officer's apology aside. "We heard that there was news coming from Jerulo that you have some interesting passengers traveling with you to Sindria."

"Yes." The first officer straightened his back. "They were wonderful passengers to travel with. I do not mean to cut our conversation short, but I must get back to overseeing the crew unload the items from the ship." The first officer bowed again to Sinbad and head back to the ship.

Sinbad and the others watched the ship. So far, only there were the first officer and the crew doing their jobs. The amount of bags that contained the treasure was numerous, but so far there were no signs of a woman or a young boy.

The crew of the ship began talking fervently to someone on a ship. Sinbad looked towards where the crew were looking at. A small figure wearing strange clothing began to descend from the ship with a large bag on his back and shoulders. The figure was wearing a white button shirt, dark pants, and a pair of strange looking shoes with laces. His face was obscured with an odd looking dark hat that had a front crown and pinched sides, his long familiar blue braid dancing behind him. The small figure began waving and shouting towards the ship, his voice was familiar but the words were unrecognizable as it did not sound as though it was the common language.

Suddenly, a tall slender figure of a woman began to descend from the ship. She was wearing a floor length dark coloured dress with long sleeves that Sinbad and the people around him had not seen before, but Sinbad noted that it made her curves more noticeable. Her hair was long and white and was slightly fluttering behind her as she walked down from the ship. She had a large dark bag strapped around one shoulder, her slender neck decorated with a black chocker and her face was also obscured just around her eyes with a strange looking dark mask. She headed towards where her companion was. They momentarily talked to one another until the small figure noticed Sinbad and the others. The small figure yanked on the sleeve of the woman's dress and excitedly pointed them out. The woman turned to their direction and appeared to be… shocked. Sinbad could not tell her what her expression was with the object covering her eyes.

Without warning, the small figure dropped his belonging and dashed towards where Sinbad and the others were. Some of the soldiers and the generals prepared themselves for an oncoming surprise attack. But the young boy (Sinbad thinks the small figure is a young boy) dashed towards where Alibaba and Morgianna standing and engulfed them in tight hug.

"Alibaba! Mor!" The young boy shrieked with fervour. The hat the boy was wearing had fallen off when he made contact with the confused and shocked ex-Prince and Fanalis. But it was clear to the people around him. The braid was familiar, the boy's out bursting happiness was familiar, and his presence was familiar.

Alibaba couldn't say anything. All he could do was hug Aladdin tightly in return as tears of happiness trickled down from his eyes.

Morgianna didn't say anything. She also was hugging Aladdin tightly as tears dripped down her face. Happiness, relief, shock, so many emotions she couldn't describe was mixing inside her as a friend had come back.

The generals' shock and jubilant reactions were showing as the young boy that they thought was dead had returned.

Yamuraiha was crying tears of joy at seeing her friend and student again.

Sinbad didn't know what to say. Seeing Aladdin alive was miracle. Abruptly, another thought ran through the king's mind. If Aladdin was here, does that mean…

Sinbad frantically turned to the direction where the woman was. His eyes were on her.

She was still at the same spot and had not moved. Her bag was on the ground beside her. She appeared to be nervous.

The feeling of hope and apprehension was growing inside Sinbad.

The woman began walking to Sinbad, her pace brisk and steady. Once she was in front of Sinbad, she got down on one knee with her hands pressed together.

"Your Majesty, King Sinbad. Please accept my deepest apologies for my sudden return. I have…" Ja'far's didn't get to finish her apology when Sinbad grabbed her right arm and pulled her into his arms. Her sunglasses fell from her face at the sudden motion. His embrace was tight and suffocating. Sinbad had his head buried in the white haired woman's left shoulders, hot tears of elation and relief pouring down his eyes and soaking into the fabric of her dress. Ja'far was startled at Sinbad's abrupt actions. But her arms began to wrap around larger body and the embrace was returned with identical feelings as the King of Sindaria coursing through Ja'far.

* * *

The country was in a motion of excitement and jubilant as people were preparing a celebration in the safe return of the two renowned people.

Back at the palace, many people were shocked to see that one of the King's generals alive and well along with the Fourth Magi. Sinbad, Ja'far, Aladdin, Morgianna and the generals were in the private gardens of King having an exuberant reunion. Everyone was happy, but there were so many questions directed towards Aladdin and Ja'far.

Aladdin and Ja'far, before traveling to Sindria, had made up a story of what happened and where they were for the last year. Coming up with a believable story was not simple, but both were to come up with something.

The celebration was filled with loud festivities. Many of Sindria's citizens had come up to Aladdin and Ja'far to welcome them home. Half of the time Aladdin was enthralled with the beautiful dancers and Ja'far had lost count of how many people she had greeted and shook hands with. From a fair distance, the woman could see some of the local children peering at her with curiosity.

Ja'far sat down on an empty seat feeling a bit exhausted. Aladdin had join Alibaba and Morgianna for the celebration.

"Here. You look exhausted." A cup of wine was held in front of Ja'far. Yamuraiha had taken an empty seat beside Ja'far.

"Thank you." Ja'far took the cup and drank it in one gulp. She hadn't realized she was thirsty.

"I'm glad you and Aladdin are home." Yamuraiha shifted in seat a bit and a small smile of relief spread across her face. "Everyone missed you two."

"And I'm glad to be home." Ja'far smiled in return. "I hope the king and his generals had not caused any trouble while I was away."

Yamuraiha couldn't help it but laughed at Ja'far's remark. She couldn't help but think was how long ago had she had last laughed.

"You just returned home and are now talking about work." Yamuraiha said out while trying to settle her breathing.

Ja'far just gave a sly smile in reply.

The celebration was coming near the end. Ja'far had drunk a few cups of wine. Even though she had built a tolerance towards alcohol, she still felt the creeping warmth along her spine. She had not seen Aladdin much throughout the evening, but she wasn't worried since she knew that he was close by and he was old enough to look out for himself. The only person she hadn't much time to talk to was her king, Sinbad. Feeling a little tipsy but sober enough to think and walk properly, Ja'far made her way to where Sinbad was. At the balcony a top of the palace that faced the city where the celebration was being held, Sinbad had just watched some dancers walked off after spending some time with him. His eyes watched as the dancers had walked further away, until he felt another warm body on his lap.

Ja'far had appeared out of nowhere and is now sitting on his lap.

On his lap.

On his lap. And showing she was not uncomfortable where she was sitting.

Oh Lord.

Ja'far didn't understand why she had taken a seat in Sinbad's lap. Maybe she was drunk. But the lap of a man she knew very much was inviting since it was warm and comfy.

"Hi." Ja'far chirped and took Sinbad's wine from his hand and drinking it.

"Hello to you too." Sinbad shifted a bit into a more comfortable sitting position. Feeling Ja'far near his frontal area between his areas made his body feel a little exhilarating.

Ja'far had finished the cup of wine. Feeling warm and a little tired, the white haired woman rested her head against Sin's shoulder and made herself comfortable.

"Miss you." Ja'far murmured. There was a small thump as the cup had fallen from her hand and onto the floor.

Sinbad wrapped around Ja'far and pulled her closer. Brushing her bangs aside, a smile spread across the king's face.

"Miss you too." Sinbad murmured.

But Ja'far didn't heard what Sinbad said as she had already fallen asleep. One of her hands clutching tightly on Sinbad's robes.

* * *

"Fuck… fucking hangover…" Ja'far swore as she held a pillow over her head. She had woken up with a painful hangover and the sunlight from the window was not helping. Ja'far peeked out from under the pillow a bit and noticed that something was off. Throwing the pillow aside, Ja'far sat up. She hissed in pain as she had momentarily forgotten about the hangover. After a few minutes of settling the pain in her head, Ja'far looked around the room she was in.

The room was vast and the décor and furniture were beautiful. But Ja'far knew that something was off.

This wasn't her old room.

Wracking her brain a bit and causing a bigger pain to her brain, Ja'far realized she was in the royal chambers.

Swearing a bit, Ja'far made a hasty retreat before the maids or anyone would notice her. Her hand unconsciously rubbed her neck and Ja'far was relieved that she was still wearing her chocker. Gritting her teeth in ignoring the pain, Ja'far was about to grasp the door handle until it opened abruptly.

The fricken pain in her head had intensified as the door made a direct contact with her head.

"Dammit!" Ja'far yelled in pain and grasped the part where the door had hit her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed if your hangover is bad." Sinbad chided to his chancellor. In his hands was a tray with a jug and a cup.

Placing the tray with the items on the nearest table, Sinbad then lifted Ja'far carefully in his arms and brought her back to his bed.

The pain had subsided a bit and the white haired woman looked at her king with a questioning look.

"Why am I in your bed the first place?" Ja'far asked and then her eyes narrowed towards Sinbad. "You didn't do anything funny did you?"

"Of course not." Sinbad handed over a cup of water to Ja'far. Ja'far quickly drank the water, feeling the cool liquid rush down her throat was a relief to the ex-assassin.

"Your room need some cleaning and I wasn't about to let you sleep in the dusty room." Sinbad said as he sat beside Ja'far.

The pain in her head had turn to an ache a bit as Ja'far lay back on the bed with a comfy pillow under her. She wanted to sleep but the familiar presence beside her kept her from closing her eyes. Shifting a bit to lay on her side, Ja'far began fiddling with Sinbad's fingers that was near her. The familiar hand that she knew was soft, but at the same time calloused from labour work, weapon handling and writing.

Sinbad allowed Ja'far to play with his fingers. He was also enjoying the feel of her fingers also since he had missed his closest companion terribly.

Both of them didn't say anything. They were just enjoying the silence and the company of each other.

After a while, Ja'far had fallen into another slumber.

* * *

Ja'far had woken from her rest. She could tell it was late in the afternoon after looking at the position of the sun. Swinging her legs over to the side of the bed, she stretched her arms and getting rid of the cricks in her shoulders and neck. The headache was gone, but Ja'far wasn't so surprised of the quick disappearance of the hangover since her body wasn't exactly normal.

Standing up, Ja'far realized she still wore the same dress when she arrived to Sindaria. The dress was a bit wrinkled in places, but Ja'far wasn't bothered by it. Smoothing out her dress a bit, putting on her shoes and grabbing her metal vessel that was placed on a table, Ja'far left Sinbad's chambers. Making sure there wasn't a person outside or near the king's chambers, Ja'far quickly made her way down the halls.

The white haired woman had passed a few servants who greeted her and some soldiers. Just as she was descending some stairs that were located near the courtyard, Ja'far heard some familiar yells. Walking over to where the yells were coming from, Ja'far made her way to where three familiar young figures were.

Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgianna were self-training themselves in the courtyard. While Morgianna was concentrating in increasing her strength with heavy concrete blocks attached to her arms, Aladdin and Alibaba were having a mock battle.

Aladdin had swept his leg under Alibaba. The older boy fell onto the grass with thump and Amon Sword had slipped out of his hands.

"I win!" Aladdin cheered.

"No fair." Alibaba grumbled. Getting back onto his feet and taking Amon Sword in his sword again, Alibaba faced Aladdin. "Again."

"Sur… Ja'far!" Aladdin chirped when he noticed the young woman watching them.

Ja'far smiled and greeted them. Walking over to the three, a sudden breeze appeared. The breeze wasn't strong, but it made Ja'far's hair flew into her face. Brushing her hair aside, Ja'far was a little annoyed that a bit of strands of her hair flew into her mouth.

"Did you just woken up?" Alibaba asked as he transformed his sword back into its regular form.

"Yes. I felt better after sleeping a bit more after waking up from a horrible hangover." Ja'far replied. She ran her hand through her hair and flinched in pain a bit. There were many tangles in her hair and the white strands were being uncooperative. Ja'far let out a little huff. She will deal with the tangles later.

"You guys are busy and at hard work." Ja'far remarked at the three people before her. "I can tell that Alibaba and Morgianna had gotten better."

"Yes." Morgianna said. "We have been training harder since last…" The young Fanalis didn't finish her sentence and turned her eyes down to her feet with a faint troubled expression on her face.

Ja'far and Aladdin didn't need to think twice what Morgianna meant. Aladdin cleared his throat a bit to break the awkward atmosphere.

"But it's really cool. With you guys training and working so hard, I'm sure you'll become better than Sharrkan and Masrur." Aladdin chirped with a grin.

"Yes." Ja'far agreed and giving Alibaba and Morgianna a comforting smile. The white haired woman disliked seeing the two upset. "But maybe it's not my place to say this. But Alibaba, I noticed that the center of gravity is a little off. And Morgianna, had you learned anything that would throw your opponent off without making them aware of it?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"I think that if you two train over what I suggested. It perhaps would help improve your abilities more."

"I think so too." Aladdin said. "And maybe, next time, Alibaba could beat me in a battle."

The smiles from Alibaba and Morgianna's face were refreshing to Ja'far.

She decided to watch their training and sat down on the grass nearby. As she was watching the three trained, she thought that the sight was a little surreal.

She remembered that Alibaba was little shorter and so was his hair. The young man she sees right now had gained a bit of a masculine look to him and his eyes had showed a more grown up adult.

Morgianna was little taller too and her hair had grown passed her shoulders. Ja'far couldn't help but think the young Fanalis was becoming more beautiful and strong.

She thought of everyone else that was part of the royal court. Ja'far, being honest to herself, could see that everyone had grown.

And the battle against Al-Sarmen was a year ago.

The white haired woman can't help but feel out of place a bit.

She and Aladdin had lived for centuries and yet, were gone from their world for a year.

The universe was a confusing thing.

But Ja'far told herself she shouldn't dwell on it too much. She also had a feeling that Aladdin had thought about this too.

Ja'far's thoughts were abruptly halted when Alibaba waved a hand in front of her to gain her attention.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Ja'far said, mentally berating herself for not keep aware of her surroundings.

"I was asking if you would like to train with us?" Alibaba asked.

Ja'far was not standing a few feet away from Alibaba. Both were in a fighting stance and Aladdin was in the middle and away from where they were about to fight.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" When Aladdin shouted "Three," Ja'far and Alibaba's weapons had clashed with each other.

"Is that her metal vessel?" Alibaba thought as he swung his sword towards Ja'far to disarm her. But Ja'far was swift and knew what Alibaba was trying to do. She ducked out of the way when the sword was swung close to head. Jumping a few feet back and landing on her feet, Ja'far didn't pause for a moment but burst into a run towards Alibaba. Her metal fan in her and she had gotten close to him, Ja'far brought down her weapon in wide sweep. The attack was something Alibaba could counter, but the attack was swift and strong. Amon sword trembled a bit in his grasp when Alibaba blocked the attack. Without stopping or slowing down, Ja'far immediately began sending towards the young man swift, but with deadly accuracy, slashes. Her arm was moving so fast, it looked like a blur. Alibaba was able to block and dodged every attack, but he was having trouble trying to counter them. He immediately jumped to the side and was about to swung his sword at Ja'far that would throw her off balance.

Ja'far suddenly disappeared. "He improved a lot."

"Where did she…" Alibaba thought frantically, his posture still in a fighting position.

Suddenly, a cool hand had wrapped around his neck from behind him and a familiar weapon was facing adjacent to the side of his neck.

"I believe I've won." Ja'far declared her lips close to the ex-prince's ear.

Alibaba's shoulders dropped a bit and he let out a little huff of exasperation.

"Not just Aladdin. You also beat me in a fight." Alibaba pouted while tucking his sword back into his belt.

Ja'far laughed a bit as she moved away from Alibaba to give him some space. She patted his head in reassurance.

Suddenly, both fighters' attention turned towards someone clapping.

"Bravo. That was a pretty impressive fight." Sinbad said. He walked down to where the four of them were. With him were Sharrkan and Drakon. Sharrkan threw himself towards Alibaba, a look of fury and displeasure on his face.

"How can you lose?" Sharrkan semi- yelled. "I thought I had taught you better!"

"Eep! Please forgive me Master!" Alibaba squeaked in fright when the dark skinned man suddenly appeared. The young man was cowering while the sword master was over towering him and scolding him.

"But it is impressive. You were proficient with your Balalark Sei for years. But with your new weapon, it appeared you are talented with it as well." Drakon remarked.

"Because I had it for years." Ja'far thought.

"Is that your metal vessel?" Sinbad asked as he observed at Ja'far's fan that was still clasped in her hand.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ja'far spreads open her fan. "The dungeon I had conquered was called Asvan. Apparently, the djinn is a lightning attribute." The Star of Lakshimi was located on the side of the metal fan. It shimmered a bit, as though it was reacting to what Ja'far was saying. Ja'far closed her fan and tucked it away.

"Since now you have your own metal vessel, I will teach you to use it." Sinbad said, a grin on his face. He was feeling quite happy at the idea.

"No thank you." Ja'far said with a flat expression.

"Where did that flat expression come from?" Sinbad was shocked at Ja'far's instant reply.

"As the king of Sindria, I believe you should concentrate on the work and affairs of this country. Absence away from your work can put your work schedule into confusion." Ja'far stated, but she wasn't finished talking. "Alibaba is here. If it's alright with you Alibaba, you can teach and train me in using my metal vessel?"

Alibaba was a bit stunned with Ja'far's request. Sinbad was the infamous dungeon conqueror of not one, but seven dungeons. Surely the king would be a better teacher to teach Ja'far.

"I- I don't mind." Alibaba stuttered a bit. "But wouldn't it be better if Sinbad teaches you?"

"No." Ja'far flat out answered with a straight face.

"Harsh." Aladdin thought. But he wasn't the only one that thought Ja'far's answer was severe.

"We can meet here tomorrow morning for the first lesson." Ja'far informed Alibaba. Alibaba agreed and felt a bit anxious about his first teaching lesson on metal vessels use. However, no one seems to notice the annoyed and confused expression in Sinbad's eyes.

The rest of day for Ja'far and Aladdin was spent with closure and comfort.

However, just as nobody noticed the latter expression in Sinbad's eyes. There was a faint, but visible bristling of electric shock momentarily near the tip of Ja'far's metal fan.

* * *

After dinner and a bath, Ja'far was reclined on her bed.

The woman felt a bubbling happiness in her.

Tomorrow, she would return to somewhat of her old daily routine before she and Aladdin were sent away.

Her thoughts were becoming wobbly as weariness overcame her body and mind. Within a second, Ja'far had fallen asleep with a peaceful expression on her face.

Under her pillow, the Star of Lakshimi shimmered on her metal vessel.

* * *

This was an unexpected and unfamiliar sight to behold.

"If I'm dreaming right now, I might as well do something stupid in here." Ja'far mumbled as she analyzed the setting before her.

The weather was a gloomy cloudy weather and a large, stone cottage was surrounded by a bit of greenery and a lake.

"Does this represent my personality?" Ja'far asked herself. "I would like a little sunlight."

"Your dreamscape shows what you feel." A giggle, but familiar feminine voice said. Ja'far turned her head to the voice. "I'd say to myself earlier that your mood had improved greatly."

The voice came from a woman. Not just any woman. This woman had the same face as Ja'far. She was dressed in a long black dress that was sleeveless and had a deep V-neckline.

"Who are you?!" Ja'far demanded. She shifted unconsciously into a fighting stance.

"You don't recognize me?" The Ja'far look alike had a mocking pain expression on her face. The expression disturbed Ja'far. "After how I said that I chose you to be my King because you represent the attributes I like."

Something clicked in Ja'far's mind. The way the look alike had this playful, but mocking tone was familiar.

"…Asvan." Ja'far said, her stance not changing.

"Bingo!" Asvan wisecracked. She spun around once and gave Ja'far a curtsy. "Like what you see?"

"If you want to see me, why the hell do you look like me right now?" Ja'far demanded the djinn. Ja'far never liked people taking or using her appearance. She faced a couple of people in the past that tried to framed or destroy her.

"Hmph!" Asvan huffed. "It's not like I want to appear before you in this appearance. If I had my way in this world, I would just appear as my usual sexy self."

Ja'far was about to retort back, but stopped when she heard Asvan say 'this world."

"This world? Isn't this world my dream?" Ja'far asks in confusion.

"A dream world it may look like. But, in sense, this is your inner world." Asvan spun around and walked to the patio deck.

"Inner world?" Ja'far followed Asvan. "When you said inner world, you meant my soul?"

"Your soul, your heart, your psyche. Heck! This as might be your personal private library." Asvan chortled. She took a seat on one of the wooden chairs and began pouring herself a cup of tea with a porcelain tea set that happened to be there.

"My privacy is being invaded by a sentient being that looks crazy." Ja'far thought frantically. "I hate this! This is my world. No one has the right to enter it without permission. Last time someone tried to get in, I ended up throwing up for hours and suffering major headaches after kicking their sorry asses out. And where did that tea came from!?" Ja'far continued to rant to herself and not noticing that she had taken a seat across from Asvan and accepted a cup of tea from the djinn.

"It appeared that you're questioning to why I am appearing in your world and with your face." Asvan stated, sipping her tea.

Ja'far placed her tea on the table. She didn't say anything, but her the expression on her face had given Asvan an idea what the woman was thinking about.

"To answer your question." Asvan tapped the table with her forefinger. "I don't know."

"… Excuse me?" Ja'far was confounded.

"As I said, I don't know." Asvan said. "It's not common for a djinn to appear before their chosen king in the material world or their inner world. I can only assume with a theory. As it takes a large amount of magoi for it to be possible for a djinn to appear in the materialistic world. To appear in the inner world, it is not look upon in high regard as it could kill a king's candidate."

Asvan shifted in her seat. Ja'far was now more interested to what Asvan was saying.

"I believe that I am appearing in your inner world and taking on your appearance is because of the unusual large amount of magoi in your body." Asvan declared.

"Well… That isn't hard to believe." Ja'far thought to herself.

"I did mention back in the dungeon that you were peculiar to me. You almost appeared as a Magi with such large amount of magoi in your body." Asvan poured herself another cup of tea.

"And I suppose you want the story to why I would have such a large amount of magoi in my body." Ja'far said, not feeling up to explaining why she has this kind of body.

"To be frank, I don't care." Asvan waved her right hand as to brush off the statement from Ja'far. "I chose you to be my King is because you have the most skills and potential to use me."

"I don't see that." Ja'far flat out specified.

Asvan suddenly appeared standing beside Ja'far. The ex-assassin was startled and without warning, Asvan was straddling her and her face leaning too close to Ja'far's. The djinn's hands were gripping on either side of Ja'far's head and Ja'far could feel the nails biting into her skin.

Asvan had this maddening look in her eyes. The expression was fear-provoking to Ja'far.

"Like I said, I chose you to be my king." Asvan settled on Ja'far's lap, her body too close to Ja'far's. Ja'far was feeling uncomfortable with close contact. "I chose you because you have power, the skills and attributes to use me to the fullest. But what I really like is that no matter how much you try to hide it, I can still see that look of madness in you. I wouldn't want someone who is just another person in the world, no matter how great they are. All I want is a mad and rational person. And I can tell that you already experience what true madness is."

Without further ado, Asvan's lips were on Ja'far's.

* * *

Ja'far felt like shit.

Correct this. Ja'far felt like shit and wants to smash something.

After attending the mass meeting in the morning at the White Aries Tower and ensuring that the morning agenda was on track with the parliament. Ja'far wanted nothing more but to beat something to a pulp.

The kiss with Asvan is one of the top traumatic events for Ja'far.

Hence, during a training session with Alibaba and with Morgianna and Aladdin there, Ja'far ended up striking a tree down that end up in two during a spar with Alibaba.

Ignoring the frightened and confused looks from the three, Ja'far headed towards her office to release the raging pent up sensation she had.

And she just knows how to do that.

* * *

Just as Sinbad had signed and looked over the last document, the king felt senses of relief as the tension in his shoulders were relieved a bit.

Sinbad had planned to have a drink with his generals. With Ja'far back, it would feel as though everything would be the same as before.

Just as Sinbad had tucked the last document away, a knock resonated from his office door.

"Come in." Sinbad called.

The door opened and a parliamentary appeared with a large stack of papers in his arms.

"I apologize on intruding you, Your Majesty. But I have more papers and documents that needed to be signed."

Sinbad just sighed. It's not surprising when he became king; this is one of the entitled jobs he has to do.

Sinbad waved his hand to brush the apology aside. "It's alright. You can place those on the desk."

The parliamentary figure nodded his head and brought in the pile of papers. Another parliamentary figure appeared behind the first. Then another. Another. Another. Another…

Sinbad was startled when an eighth pile of papers were placed on his desk.

"Do I have to sign all these?"

"Yes. These are all the documents and papers that were updated and written out by General Ja'far. Thanks to her, we were able to catch up with most of the work." The parliamentary figure said with a (sunny) smile on his face. But the man didn't notice the pale expression and the dread in the king's eyes.

The desk was overflowing with papers now.

"We shall return to our work now." The parliamentary figures left the office.

But Sinbad wouldn't see them leave as the piles of papers were so high that he couldn't see over his desk. Sinbad just dropped his head on the table with a groan.

* * *

Sorry for the late update.

A lot of things happened since the last update other then school and work. I really don't want to explain since it'll just make me depressed again.

For the future chapters, it will take a while to post since now that Ja'far and Aladdin are back in Sindria with everyone they known and care, crazy and mad things will happen.

I wonder if anyone noticed that Aladdin and Ja'far seem overpowered? It's not unusual if you had lived over many centuries. Since now Ja'far has a metal vessel, she won't be that powerful with it since in the canon that it was explained that magicians and djinns are not compatible with each other. Since both had a lot of time, they had time to learn many things and practice. However, Ja'far and Aladdin are still human which will lead their immortality affecting them in many ways. Get ready for that.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Preview**

It hurted. Her body was aching and screaming in pain after being punched into a stone wall. The dust was thick around her, making it hard for Ja'far to see what was before her. But she knew what is ahead of her.

An audience watching the fight between her and Mu Alexius.

Ignoring the pain coursing through her body, Ja'far stood up. The pain was unbearable in her shoulders and right leg, but she had felt worse before. The lack of sleep and the stress that was building up since the last two weeks was exhausting her, not to mention annoying. Before it was announced that she was disqualified, Ja'far walked forward.

One thing that Ja'far had shown throughout the years while with Aladdin was that the girl had developed an iron will.

Most of the Sindrian court was in shock as whispers were fervently exchanged between the people that one of King Sinbad's generals appeared to be defeated. Sinbad had a cool placate expression on his face, but the way his hands were gripping the arms of his chair with his knuckles white showed what the king was feeling. The Laem emperor and his entourage had a poorly concealed smug look on their faces.

Just as the judge was about to announce that Mu was the winner, someone shouted and pointed to the directions where Ja'far was sent flying.

Ja'far appeared walking steadily to where Mu his. Her parliamentary robes were quite dusty while her long hair had come loose from her tight braid. Ja'far was now facing Mu a foot away, her expression was more annoyed than showing the pain she was feeling right now.

"Oh… seems your general is much tougher than I give credit for." The emperor said, the smug look was still on his face.

Sinbad didn't say anything. His eyes were directly looking towards at Ja'far. His face not hinting what the king was thinking.

Among the crowd of people that came to watch, Aladdin was standing between Mor and Alibaba. The magi could figure what Ja'far was thinking as he was with her for a long time.

"Looks like she hit her limit." The blue haired boy thought.

The Half Fanalis captain could hear the Laem soldiers cheering for him with his younger sister, Muron, cheering the loudest. Mu gave the young woman a challenging look and while at the same time his expression showed how impressed he was after seeing that Ja'far was still conscious after his punch towards her. He tried to go easy on her, but sometimes it's hard to hold back when fighting against someone on grounds that would lead to the outcome of a potential alliance.

Ja'far just rubbed the back of her neck and let out a sigh of frustration, her eyes now hard with annoyance, frustration and resolve. She gave Mu a pointed look.

"**Hope you have insurance**." She snarled towards the man before racing forward to let out an onslaught of powerful attacks.

**Bold**-English

Please review!


End file.
